


His and Hers

by glockenspielium



Series: 100 Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Other, Prose Poem, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockenspielium/pseuds/glockenspielium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only ever really been one companion, she's kept him close all these long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Because OTP.

When he burns, like icy fire,  
Raging while the stars go cold-  
Mad at all that time devours,  
While still stuck here, growing old;  
She’ll be there.

When he smiles, like blooming spring,  
And the shadows step aside,  
When brightened eyes, and perfect grin,  
Hides the loneliness inside;  
She’ll be there.

When he hates what she’s made him,  
She’ll be there.

When he turns and slams her door,  
And says he can’t do anymore,  
And cannot let her take him there,  
To be the marvel of their stare-

When he’s sorry, when he’s taken, when he’s broken;  
She’ll be there.


End file.
